Perfect Spot
by Enko-chan
Summary: JirouxRyoma Ryoma finds a familiar Hyotei student sleeping on the ground in the evening. One shot. Short and sweet.


Hm... well JiRyo is one of my favourite pairings. xD Dunno why. Um... this is my first Tenipuri fanfic. This might be too short, but I thought it turned out alright in the end. I suppose it really depends on what you the audience thinks though.

So yeah... Warning: Shounen ai(Though most PoT fics are. O.o')

Disclaimer: Obviously this wonderful series does NOT belong to me.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Echizen Ryoma was walking home from school. The path he chose to walk had been one with many cherry blossom trees, though the young boy hadn't noticed because he seemed to be ignoring his surroundings. That was until he stumbled on something. Ryoma looked back over his shoulder only to see that he had tripped on a boy's foot. A boy from Hyotei it seemed. He was one of Hyotei's regulars but Ryoma forgot his name. He did remember that it was the one who slept all the time though. The Hyotei boy was resting against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree with his legs stretched in front of him. This was why Ryoma had managed to trip over the boy's feet, as the boy's feet were extended onto the walkway. 

It seemed to be getting darker. The sun looked like it was going to set soon. Ryoma turned back to the boy and considered waking him up because nightfall was fast approaching. He was sure the boy would want to hurry on home before it got too dark. After thinking on it a bit more Ryoma came to a decision. He stepped toward the boy and kneeled down beside him.

Now he pondered on how he should wake the boy. He could shake the boy awake. Or perhaps even dump the water from the water bottle he had in his bag on the boy's head. The latter sounded the most amusing. But instead he stuck his face in front of the other boy's examining his expression. It was one of serenity. Then his eyes traveled to the boy's lips. For some reason they looked delicious to Ryoma. His eyes glazed over as his mind began to wander, so it came as a shock to him when the boy woke up and squealed, "nani?". Ryoma fell back on his bottom in surprise and blinked at the now awake Hyotei boy.

"Gomen ne," was Ryoma's quick apology. The boy only blinked at him in response. "It's getting dark. I just thought you might want to head home soon so I was going to wake you," Ryoma explained as he stood up and brushed himself off. He started walking away when…

"Chotto matte!"

Ryoma turned around to see the boy getting up. When he was finally on his feet the two stood there in silence until…

"Ano… arigatou," the Hyotei boy thanked, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

Ryoma gazed at the boy, taking in his full appearance very carefully before replying, "It was nothing."

The Hyotei boy hurried next to Ryoma, wanting to walk with him. Ryoma found this odd, but decided to ignore it. The two walked side by side in silence for quite a while. Ryoma looked up ahead of him only to notice that the sun was setting.

"Na… pretty isn't it?" the Hyotei boy asked in what sounded like a dreamy voice. Perhaps he wasn't really that awake yet, Ryoma thought. Ryoma gazed at the sunset again. It really did seem nice. When he noticed the Hyotei boy looking at him, expecting an answer, he nodded his head. The boy's face broke into a wide grin. He seemed really happy about something. "Stop," Ryoma looked up at the boy wondering why he was requesting to stop all of a sudden. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the wide grin was still plastered onto the other boy's face.

"Nande?"

But the Hyotei boy's grin only widened at the demanding question. "This spot is perfect."

So it was, Ryoma thought when he looked around. They were now standing in the middle of a park which wasn't too far from the Hyotei boy's house, but Ryoma didn't know that. There were cherry blossom petals fluttering around them, glowing an orangey colour as an effect of the setting sun.

The Hyotei boy turned to take a position standing in front of Ryoma. He placed his hands on either side of Ryoma's now burning face and lowered his head to give him a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. Ryoma's eyes went wide. He was surprised that the Hyotei boy's lips were really delicious even though he shouldn't have because he was thinking that they looked very delicious earlier in the evening. "Na… how was that?" the Hyotei boy asked bringing Ryoma out of his dreamy-like state.

Ryoma's response was the further reddening of his face. The Hyotei boy giggled slightly. "Well… my house is just over here. I had a nice walk with you Echizen Ryoma. Thanks for attempting to wake me up. I appreciate it. Really…" he lowered his head slightly to give Ryoma a peck on the forehead, smiled a sweet smile, then hurried off toward his house.

Ryoma hadn't realized the Hyotei boy had left until he couldn't see him anymore. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Kuso! I forgot to ask him his name!"

Owari

* * *

I realized I used some Japanese words in here. Most of you should be familiar with the words by now... but if not...

Nani- What  
Gomen ne- Sorry  
Chotto matte- Wait up  
Ano... arigatou- Um... thanks  
Nande- Why  
Kuso- Crap  
Owari- Finished

That's it. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
